A New Story Begins
by iatethedarknessflame
Summary: Those who are digidestined posses valuable inherent qualities. Meet the newest generation through the eyes of a young, charismatic leader as they begin their journey to become the stuff of legends. With digimon by their side, the doors to the world of the seemingly impossible open wide with the promise of adventure and danger.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am a huge digimon fan so I decided to write my own adventure saga. The first chapter is a brief introduction to the newest digidestined leader and sets in motion the next generation of digidestined. This is the first story I have ever written so feedback is much appreciated so I can improve my writing skills! Thanks for taking the time to read this and I hope you like it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own the digimon franchise or the digimon characters. That prodigious accomplishment would belong to the wonderful Bandai, Toei Anime, and Akiyoshi Hongo. I only own my OCs

* * *

It is an experience quite unlike any other, seeing the digital world for the first time. No words can adequately do it justice, yet here I am, making an honest effort, nonetheless.

I was of a ripe, young age for my first journey to the digital world - ripe in imagination but too naive to appreciate my surroundings and what it signified I would become. A digidestined. And the leader, at that. But that would come, in time, as I matured. As for my imagination, I suppose I had the typical creation of a nine-year-old. However, it was just right to align with the unique energy of the digital realm. (Similar to all beings, the digital world emits an energy, or aura. It allows contact to those whose energies are most similar to its own).

My first trip was brief, but unaided by the native beings called digimon. Regardless, living in the woods for some years had made me accustomed to hardships. I had left home when I was six years old and fled to the woods which bordered my small town. Surprisingly, no one had come after me and I was allowed to continue my education.

I relied on my seemingly superhuman powers on my own. I never questioned any of the irregularities, I simply did what I needed to survive. Enhanced speed, stealth, and agility combined with the ability to manipulate fire left me able to fend for myself. Security was near negligible in the small town so I could easily steal food, clothing, and supplies. I knew it was not moral, so I vowed to one day repay the town as a whole. But for the mean time, I was quite alright with my secluded lifestyle.

I had been scampering about the familiar woods during that particular summer. I was always looking for adventure when school was not in session. Unlike my fellow classmates, I did not have a home to invite my school friends for playing. During the school year, I was permitted to spend the afternoon playing games at their house. Sometimes I would pretend that I was an average child with a home and family. But I would always leave in the evening to return to my exceptional life. Through the summer, I did not cross paths with my friends. So rather I played on my own amongst the trees.

While wandering through a familiar section of the woods, I came across an unexpected cave. I had come to the understanding that I knew the locations of all caves in the area, and had slept in all of them on various occasions. Being a curious-minded child, I ran towards the cave with a reckless abandon. As a got closer, I noticed I small gleam coming from within the stony walls. Within seconds, it discharged and enveloped my entire being. Then, I was falling.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my first chapter and enjoyed it enough to come back to read chapter two! I got some reviews which were much appreciated and greatly encouraged me to continue writing. Just a note on this chapter – this is still an introduction to the first digidestined (of this generation) and to the enchanting digital world. The actual digimon in this chapter are very minor characters. With the digital world being such a vast territory, I doubt we will ever run into these specific digimon again in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own the digimon franchise or digimon. This honor belongs to the wonderful Bandai, Toei Anime, and Akiyoshi Hongo. I only own my OCs

* * *

But yet, I wasn't actually falling. Encompassed in light, there was no directional up or down, just a sense of falling. The light turned into what appeared to be walls emanating a strange energy. And, in a moment, it was over. I landed with a thud in the middle of a grassy clearing. I stood up cautiously and straightened out my shirt. I stared wide-eyed around the open field. The sky was overcast and my surroundings were enshrouded with mist, effectively initiating an eerie atmosphere. Not sure of what to do at the moment, I sat back down and turned my head to the sky. In a spiritual evaluation of the ambiance, I noticed living creatures inhibiting the area. I could perceive through the fog that the whole air seemed charged with a resemblance of electricity, as if the sky was crossed with a network of wires.

Little did I know, this electricity in the network comprised the digital world. I had fallen through the portal which took me from my home in the familiar human world to the strange digital realm. Never before has my generation pierced this world. But this mattered very little to me at the time. I had fallen and I was lost.

As I meditated, I felt the sun begin to illuminate and warm my face. My black hair absorbed the light and rapidly heated my head. I looked up to see a brilliant blue sky - crossed with strange glowing bands. I felt a touch of heat as my chocolate brown eyes flashed a bright crimson gleam in the light. I gaped in amazement at the alien patterns in the sky. They were too lofty for me to clearly distinguish where they began or ended. They seemed to be ever moving and sometimes dissipated large masses of energy that touched down to the ground.

The sun evaporated the fog so I could clearly evaluate my surroundings. I had landed on the border of a forest of strange plants. The trees twisted and tangled high in the entropy. Exotic plants of various shapes and colors reached upwards and were lost in the mess of foliage. I had never seen or heard of anything even close to resembling these species of plants. Some of them seemed to embody the shape of different animals while others spanned lengths greater than I could have ever imagined possible. However, the strangest element of the forest was the forest floor. The ground was littered with various kitchen utensils, some of which were sprouting plants. I believe my favorite was the colossal blue flower protruding from a toaster oven. I giggled in delight at the absurdity of the scene.

It was then that I noticed a row of gorgeous blue flowers marching into the forest. In my childish delight, I ran up to them to get a better look. Four yellow stamen with an orange pistol extended from each of the yellowy centers of the flowers. As I followed them, I distinguished small pink bulbs with legs from which the flowers grew. They rotated and beamed at me with large green eyes before gasping and scattering. I tried to chase them but they bolted in all different directions.

I wandered further into the forest until I had lost all sense of direction. There was no explicit path, so I tried my best to walk in a straight line. I concentrated more on attentiveness than my bearings; I could hear rustling in the undergrowth all around me and I could sense other beings within a close proximity. I stumbled over roots and stubble until I reached a quiet area of the forest.

I dismally realized that the area was much too quiet. The area was devoid of the familiar rustlings in the brush or the birds overhead. Back at home, I had learned that this was a sign that a predator was at hand. I nimbly scaled the nearest tree, which happened to closely represent a pine tree. I reached the top and observed the forest from the canopy. The forest appeared to extend indefinitely. As I observed the endless treetops, I noticed a few trees topple within a close proximity to my tree. I slid down a few branches and flitted from tree to tree until I neared the area where I saw the disturbance.

From my vantage point, I identified two figures. One was appeared to be an overgrown spider with yellow horns and red hair. The other resembled a skeletal ghoul with torn wings and bared a staff. While the spider looked heavily beaten and breathed heavily, the ghoul stood calmly poised a top a rock.

"I hope you realize now, Dokugumon, the consequences of interfering with the Nightmare Brigade. However, it is too late for you. You will serve as an example to all others who wish to hinder our march." I was surprised to hear the ghoul speak with such eloquence and clarity. He had the air of undeniable authority.

"I may not be able to defeat you, SkullSatamon, but you will run into much more powerful digimon in this forest. Digimon who you will not be able to beat." Dokugumon panted his final words with a raspy voice.

"You shall be quieted, fool!"

SkullSatamon vaulted into the air with his staff raised.

_**Skull Hammer**_

The yellow orb positioned in the top began to glow and SkullSatamon descended on his target. It struck Dokugumon with such force that sent a gust of wind through the surrounding trees.

I gripped my tree so I wasn't blown back by the burst of air. I looked at Dokugumon. He lay still and began to glimmer. Small specks of light began to dissipate from his body. Then, he glowed and his whole body disappeared into specks of light.

I gasped at the gruesome sight and tore through the trees to put as much distance as possible between me and the cruelty I had witnessed. As I raced through the forest, small branches lashed across my body and left stinging cuts. I paid little attention to the forestry until a branch broke under my foot and I plummeted to the ground. With a graceful twist to regain a sense of direction, I landed on my feet and took off running once more. Running into the afore mentioned strong creatures did not sound pleasant. I continued to blindly run until I tripped over a tree root. I tumbled through the moss covered floor until a solid tree broke my momentum. Exhausted from my adventure, I could never remember being so weary. I lay there and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story! For those of you have read the first two chapters and are back for the third, I appreciate it more than you can imagine. Unless you're a beginning writer like me, then you may understand (: I just noticed, chapter two has 1234 words! How cool is that?! Anyways, this chapter is very long and, in my opinion, kind of boring. It is mostly character development and honestly, nothing exciting happens. The real juicy digimon stuff happens in the next chapter, I promise! However, it will take some time for me to upload because I haven't begun it yet… and I'm a slow writer.

Ok, this chapter introduces four characters. Right now they are very very minor. They won't be important for, about, well… a few years… So just a heads up.

Disclaimer: I do not own the digimon franchise or digimon. This honor belongs to the wonderful Bandai, Toei Anime, and Akiyoshi Hongo. I only own my OCs

* * *

When I aroused from my slumber, I was pleasantly greeted by the aroma of my own forest. I slowly rose from my sleep and stretched my tense muscles. I couldn't begin to imagine the cause of their aching until I realized that I had not awakened on the same ground on which I had fallen asleep the previous night. The events of the previous day began to return to me as I became fully aware of my surroundings. A bright flash of light, and I was somewhere unlike any place I could ever imagine. The world with a bright sky, strange scene and unusual creatures had captivated my active imagination.

Through my reflection, I nearly failed to sense the approaching beings. I immediately concealed myself on a low branch of the nearest tree. Gazing towards the ground, I watched as four boys approached the tree in which I hid.

For a moment, I thoughtfully watched the boys in their confusion. I was undoubtedly home; the only creatures with which I crossed paths in the other place were certainly not human. Furthermore, I knew exactly where in the forest we were. Unfortunately, they were effectively lost.

"I saw it from my window. It was definitely around here!" The boy with blond curly hair spoke with such certainty. I was impressed by his tone of superiority.

"Yes, Brad, we get it. But are you forgetting that we all saw it from our window?" The kid with dark hair made a cynical remark with only minimal expression. Something in his voice masked the intonation and caught my fascination.

"I bet we're going to find aliens or something. I can't think of anything else that would make such a blast of light." The shortest of the four had such a good natured, care free attitude. I could detect it from his expressions.

"Hey wait. How would you know where the light came from? You live the farthest away from the woods. I think we've gone the wrong way." I admired the last boy's deduction. His smart remark was aimed at the first boy. He was very thin and an inquiring demeanor.

"Alright Tom, shut up." The one named Brad seemed extremely irritated by his companion.

"I don't think we're getting anywhere. Let's just head back to my place." In an attempt to mediate the tension, the dark haired boy started to walk away.

"Ok but you're going in the wrong direction. We came from over here." Brad began to walk deeper into the forest.

I finally concluded that I had never seen the before. Though, they did look a few years older than me. I smiled knowing that I knew the forest better than these older boys.

At that moment, I made quite the wise decision for the young wild child that I was. I scaled the tree until I was completely hidden from view. Vaulting to a branch in front of their misguided path, I rattled the trunk and hollered my best lion impersonation. Below me, I heard shouts and rapidly retreating footsteps in the opposite direction.

I had decided that it would have been a poor decision to appear before them without notice and attempt guide them in person. Instead, I followed them and continually shook and jolted the trees.

I chased them as they bolted through the trees. Eventually, they reached a thick wall of brambles and ran straight through it with great haste. Reaching the opposite side, they all fell over one another onto the well beaten walking path. To the left was the entrance to the forestry path and the path that would lead them back to civilization.

I watched them stand up and dust themselves off. They all sort of glanced at each other and muttered some things which I could not hear from my branch. As they exited the forest, I laughed at the thought of their expressions if a young girl had suddenly dropped before them in the middle of the forest.

Suddenly, I remembered something of colossal importance. Today was my 10th birthday. No longer was I subject to the "one digit" ages. This day, the third of July, marked a memorable day in my young life. I had nearly forgotten in the recent strange events. I spent my entire last day of being nine in that bizarre world. I was thankful to have had something to keep my attention from anticipating the next day. I often had the problem of extreme anticipation the day before anything important. It seemingly drags on forever until I would nearly burst. Falling into a strange world seemed to have effectively solved that problem.

I merrily hopped from my perch in the tree to the path below and skipped into town. I would browse the grocery store and bakery for an appropriate cake for the occasion and treat myself to some candy from the convenient store. I stopped in front of the second to last tree on the edge of the woods. Reaching under the slightly raised root, my hand grasped a small leather sack. I pulled it from its hiding place and took out a few dollars. Unfortunately, I could not say that the money was earned honestly. But one day, I would restore some respect for myself. Until then, I everyone would simply have to deal. After returning the sack under the root, I began the short trek into town.

As I neared the newly built modern housing development, I happened upon a shallow puddle glistening in the sunlight. My reflection beamed up at me from the small pool. I noticed that my hair appeared completely unkempt and far from presentable for a walk into town. I fancied a smart appearance for my debut as a ten-year-old. Regrettably though, my dark locks were littered with bits of foliage and twigs. I released my hair from the tie and it fell to just below my shoulders. I feverishly combed my fingers through my hair. My reflection in the puddle was disturbed by the falling debris. Once it had settled, I examined the scrapes on my face. They were hardly noticeable so I ignored them. I tied back my hair into a stubby ponytail and stood up to stretch. My clothes were stained with dirt and had few tears in them, but it would have to do.

I walked through the neighborhood of large white houses. Sometimes in the evenings, I would sit in trees near the windows and watch television with the oblivious families. However, this time I did not see any illuminated sets. Actually, there were no lights turned on either. I would usually see some careless family leave lights on, even during the day time. It mattered very little to me so I continued into town.

My first stop was the convenient store to replenish my stash of candy. As I walked through the automatic doors, I heard some people discussing city-wide black out preceded by strange technological behavior. I was grateful to not be electrically dependent as those home owners were. I headed straight for the candy isle in the back. I made my selection of a bag of peach rings. I took my money out of my pocket and held it with my candy. Glancing about my isle, I began to fill my pockets with small candies and a pack of gum. When I had finished, they did not bulge or have the appearance of being full. The wrappers remained silent as I calmly approached the register. Only one area was open and another customer was in the process of buying their items. I looked at the candy under the cash registers and chose a roll of mints.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me the date?" The customer was leisurely filling out a form and I was growing impatient.

"Well, let me check my smart phone! It is the second of July!"

_False,_ I thought with irritation at their pretentiousness. _You are wrong and that is what you get for your snobbish attitude and stupid phone. _People who deem themselves as superior to others because of material possessions infuriate me to no end.

"Oh! I remember now, from watching the news!" The customer sounded slightly exasperated.

I glared at the back of their head with a touch of uncertainty. The news said it was the second? There must be some mistake. I took my turn at the register and placed my mints and peach rings with the money. I noticed a calendar which read July 2nd for today's date. Even my receipt said that it was the second.

Feeling overwhelmingly confused, I needed a solid confirmation of the date. I couldn't imagine how I had gotten confused. As I remember, I departed home two days ago in the evening, woke up in a strange place the next day, fell asleep there, and awakened at home this morning. My escapade through the strange land had lasted for hours and who knows how long the duration of my deep sleep could have been. It would be impossible to execute such a complicated experience in only one night.

Shops and business buildings passed me unnoticed as I shuffled down the street. Lost in my thoughts, I paid little attention to the happenings in town. Nothing interesting ensued as I moved deeper into the heart of our city. I paused at the technology retail store and gaped at the stacks of flashing television screens. The screens collectively laughed at my predicament as the news for today, July 2nd, illuminated all of the display televisions simultaneously.

Believing that possibly my exploration had only lasted a night, I glumly returned to the forest. If it was not my birthday, I would not need to look for a cake. I was now faced with the predicament of entertaining myself while I wait for my birthday. I concluded to search for that cave again, that one, strange cave which initiated my adventure. I knew it would be difficult to locate; it was a foreign entity in familiar vicinity.

As I sulked through the moneyed neighborhood, I was lost in dreams of returning to the strange place. I treaded down the deserted street and I imagined that the pampered money-privileged kids had taken shelter from the summer heat in their white, uniform homes. Toys lay forgotten, strewn about the precisely cut lawns and clean sidewalks.

I noticed a digital wrist watch occupying its own block of sidewalk cement. It caught my eye as it gleamed in the sunlight. I reached for it and grasped it in my hand. I felt a small spark and was enveloped in a sense falling, electricity, running, fear, and finally exhaustion. It could be described as extreme déjà vu which left me a little dizzy. I could sense an energy stirring within this device; an energy synonymous to that of the strange world. The feeling subsided and it remained in my hand as an ordinary child's watch. I strapped the watch to my wrist and continued walking.

_Hey, finders keepers loser weepers. Someone had just rewarded me with an early birthday present. _

I was still bitter from the date confusion. It fit nearly perfectly, although I had to tighten it as tight as it could to fit around my small wrist. I admired the unscathed black strap lined with diminutive blue, metallic bands. The screen was lined with a red, metallic face. It looked very sharp and lifted my spirits a tad.

I continued my way towards the looming forest to embark on a search for that strange world.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks so much for making it this far in my story and thank you so much for the reviews! Ok so sorry I thought this chapter was going to be the beginning of something super exciting but in attempting to limit the length of my chapters, it only got so far. More unexciting character development, but the start of an adventure at least. Well next chapter I promise! I'm becoming pretty busy with marching band, school starting soon and a Michael Phelps obsession… it takes up my time. So I'm trying to keep from long chapters so I can update more often.

Disclaimer: I do not own the digimon franchise or digimon. This honor belongs to the wonderful Bandai, Toei Anime, and Akiyoshi Hongo. I only own my OCs

* * *

I continuously searched for the remainder of the balmy summer days. My true birthday arrived and passed and I proceeded to search. However, all efforts ended in vain and frustration. I failed to catch adventure, excitement, or a hint of the wild world. My vigorous search ended as school began. I entered the world of 5th grade and middle school. It was foreign yet exciting but consumed all of my attention. The adventure to a strange realm was reduced to a distant memory which faded into a fantasy. Could I believe that I fell asleep and woke up in a world full of strange inhabitants? I knew my friends would not believe me. Nobody would.

As school began, I was forced to incorporate into the mainstream society. Strict etiquette in society juxtaposed the lose manners of the forest. Say please and thank you, don't take what does not belong to you, you can't hit that person, don't pick your nose, bathe regularly, change your clothes every day, utilize the proper utensils for meals, blah, blah, blah. Those rules were all second-nature to me; they had been drilled into my system as a very young child and I spent 180 days a year in a world of these regulations. Wow 180 days of school, friends, learning and boredom. Not to boast, but I would consider myself a master of politeness. The difficult element was the strict code formulated by my peers and the social hierarchy of the students. Whenever I took the time to reflect on my social path, I would apprehend myself as being a step behind the contemporary social trends. One aspect I did understand though was that in middle school; we were too old to formulate imaginary stories of traveling to a different world with talking creatures. So I told no one and nearly forgot myself.

The entire school year progressed in a rush and summer prevailed once again. I would leave my school friends and basic civilization for a few summer months of isolation and relaxation. This is what I would mediate to be a fair trade. However, before retreating into the quiet forest, I executed my annual foray to the beach after the last day of school. I left my bags of school supplies in a cave in the cliff overlooking the sandy shore. I had decided against swimming in the bay due to a menacing storm the day before. Storms always kicked up debris which was unpleasant for swimming. I scaled down the cliff to a disconnected area of the beach. For everyone else, it was only accessible by walking through a short rock tunnel. Few others had discovered this spot and on this particular afternoon, I was alone.

I left my shoes at the base of the cliff and ran to the shore. I let the waves lap at my bare feet and soaked in the heat of the sun. As I meditated, I felt a wave of weak electricity pass through my body. My eyes snapped open to regard a circuit board pattern flash across the sky. Looking Towards the horizon, the sun pulsed a blinding light which forces my eyes shut. When they opened, I was faced with a towering column of water. I was aghast to feel the sand slipping from beneath my feet as if I was being pulled further into the bay. I spun around to run back to shore just as another column of water projected into the air. Glancing to my left, I noticed that the columns created a path towards one of the beach caves.

Within the depths of the cave, I regarded a faint pulsing light. I felt another meager pulse of electricity initiating from my wrist. Simultaneously, my digital watch started faintly beeping. The noise resonated louder as the light in the cave grew stronger.

I felt compelled to approach the cavern. Something felt familiar about the energy being emitting through small pulses of light. I shut my eyes to revive the memories instigated by this energy. Immediately, I felt a warmth wash over my soul and the persistent sounding of my watch was silenced. Stillness surrounded me which was quickly replaced with a sudden rush. I opened my eyes to a world of white. I did not stand on solid ground, nor did I float in the air. I could not determine a sense of direction, no up and no down. I looked towards my feet and gasped as I saw a large mass launch towards me. It formed a tunnel and encompassed me. I was surrounded by walls of strange energy and bright patterns. Though the walls appeared to project upwards, the rush I felt resembled falling so I believed that I was actually plunging into the tunnel.

In a blinding flash, I shut my eyes tight. I felt a pressure on my feet and was overcome with a dizzy sensation. I opened my eyes to reveal a turning world of blue and green. Falling on my backside, I could determine a grassy ground. I lay down and waited for my world to cease spiraling. Once I felt that gravity had returned to normal, I gradually opened my eyes. Sunlight streamed through scattered tree branches. I had landed in an area of widely dispersed trees on the edge of a forest.

The surrounding area had an erratic energy. It felt very recognizable. I sat upright on the grassy floor and immersed myself in a deep meditation. Testing the spiritual ambiance, I was overcome by a familiar presence of electricity. As I submerged deeper into the environment and my own thoughts, distant memories resurfaced. In a surge, I recalled the distant land with extraordinary creatures and plant.

My eyes shot open wide and I scanned the shaded area in which I was surrounded. There was nothing remarkable about the trees which surrounded me. I rose to my feet and cautiously left the shady cover of the overgrowth. Specks of sunlight filtered through the leaves exploded into a gleaming brilliance as I stepped into a large clearing decorated with humble ponds scattered through the open area. Endowing the landscape was a monumental castle enshrouded in a halo of light.

Wholly entranced, I gravitated towards the enchanting fortress slowly, at first, and then gradually accelerated into a sprint. I heedlessly bounded over sparkling streams and overgrown tufts of grass. So focused was I on the looming structure in the distance, that I failed to notice the living beings throughout the area. Specifically, a powerful being whose energy was unmatched by any other I had encountered.

By the time I was aware of the impending danger, it was far too late. A figure materialized in my path and charged towards me.

_**Crystal Barrage**_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my story! It means so much to me! I'm also in the middle of writing a really short story so I might be publishing it in the near future. Maybe I'll wait until it's finished though. This chapter is a little longer than I had expected but I wanted to get into all of the adventure and stuff! The next chapter may take longer to update because after this, I haven't had any plot ideas… I drew a picture of the new digivice which can be seen here gallery/36058371#/d5cw2nl

Disclaimer: As much as I wish, I do not own digital world or the digimon creatures within it. Rather, I believe Bandai, Toei Anime, and Akiyoshi Hongo do!

* * *

I felt a freezing chill as I was bombarded with icy shards. A preceding flash of light had temporarily impaired my vision, hindering my attempt to dodge the assault. As the barrage ceased, a light, cloaked figure was revealed in my path.

"You have no business here, human!" Though his mouth was veiled by a mask, his smooth voice resonated strongly. The snowflake staff being aggressively angled towards me complemented his white outfit. His fashion resembled a wizard complete with a lengthy cape draped down his back and a pointed hat atop his blonde hair.

He offensively advanced towards me to further block my path. I raised my head to glare into his eyes.

"Human?" I questioned his choice of words.

"Yes, Seraphimon manages affairs of law and order to digimon in the digital world. Business with humans is administered by Ophanimon."

"Wait, who? Where am I?" My thoughts were lost in confusion and barely coherent.

Seeing my dismay, my aggressor relaxed his stance and lowered his staff.

"I can see that you are a new digidestined and not yet familiar with our world. I am Sorcerermon, right hand to the celestial digimon, Seraphimon. This place, the digital world, is a parallel one to your own and exists through networks of technology. It is inhabited by creatures called digimon who are manifestations of living data. As a human, you should talk to Ophanimon, another celestial digimon, and learn about your destiny."

I just gaped at him. Digidestined? Who-mon? The only aspect I could comprehend at the moment was creatures comprised of data. My imagination could handle that.

"Well, I'm really confused," I admitted aloud.

"Yes, this must be a lot to take in. Why don't you talk to Ophanimon? She is better prepared for these explanations. But first, I have received orders to send you directly to Primary Village." Sorcerermon extended his staff so the flat edge of the snowflake faced upwards. A hologram of a glob appeared and magnified to display a certain land mass. "You will take the Trailmon from here to the terminal right outside of the village." A dotted line traces a path across the holographic map to indicate my direction of travel. "You should reach there before night fall. Follow me to the terminal." He began to walk towards the magnificent castle but veered to the left.

I was aware that this digimon was much stronger than me so I did not argue. Wondering how long it would take to reach this Primary Village, I examined my wrist to check the time.

"Oh no, my watch is gone!" I couldn't resist voicing my surprise.

"I am sure you will find it. Things from your works to the digital world have the tendency to change." He spoke without the courtesy of facing me and continued to walk.

_Fine, I'll remember to look for it when I come back to explore the castle._

I glanced longingly over my shoulder at the grand structure. I could just imagine what adventures would ensue in such a castle. I observed the tips of the crystal spires begin to glow pinks, purples, blues, and greens as the sun dipped behind towers. Until then, I had not realized that the building was composed of a glassy material. I felt much more enchanting.

"You should be able to reach Primary Village before nightfall." We had arrived at a platform with a resting train. Once again, I desired to check the time with my watch.

"That is correct! It should only take around an hour to get there!" An exuberant voice rang loudly through the station. Startled, I wildly inspected the area to discover who else was present. The area appeared unoccupied with the exception of Sorcerermon and me.

"Hi I'm Trailmon and I will be your travel guide for the evening!" I twisted to gape at the head of the train. It was a literal head - large blue eyes, a yellow body, and orange lips. I flitted to its front and thoroughly inspected it in wonder as it addressed me. "You seem like a curious, young child. Why don't you sit in the locomotive and watch the engines work."

"Like with the conductor?" This talking train really sparked my interest.

He gave a hearty laugh. "There is no conductor. I run it myself!" Without a second thought, I climbed into cabin and we began to move. I waved to Sorcerermon as we departed then spent the duration of the journey watching the controls operate themselves and observing the scenery pass. Once losing the green expanse of the castle's territory, we traveled through a tunnel and emerged over a large expanse of water. Immediately following the body of water lay barren plains. Every so often, I could barely perceive the figures of different creatures flash by the window. Lost in amazement and wonder, the hour passed without my notice.

Trailmon began to decelerate as we arrived at a platform in a town which appeared to be comprised of blocks and play things. I climbed down the locomotive and thanked Trailmon for the ride. I observed this new area with delighted inquiry. This place, Primary Village, embodied the realized dream of any young child. I eagerly bounded through the main street which was padded soft. Lined with a quilted fabric, the street felt like a soft bouncy house. As I sprung higher and higher, I lost control and crashed into a building made from monster sized blocks. Luckily, it was rubbery and I simply rebounded and landed on the soft ground.

At the end of the road, I was met by an expansive field dotted with large, colorful eggs. I stared in awe as I saw that the layout stretched as far as I could see. As I observed range, an egg began to glow. The intensity of the brightness increased while steadily beaming. Suddenly it released a flash of light and the egg disappeared to reveal a small creature resting in a cradle. Its body was smaller than the size of soccer ball and covered in dark wispy fur.

"The birth of a digimon is a miraculous event." A voice sounded from behind. Completely astonished by what I had witnessed, this digimon had arrived without my notice. His small body was covered with red fur while the tips of his ears and tail feathers were accented with blue.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Elecmon. I am the guardian of Primary Village. You must be Samara. I heard you would be stopping by. Come with me, I have something for you."

I reluctantly followed Elecmon away from the grassy area and into a small hut. Though it was the perfect size for a petite digimon like Elecmon, I nearly hit my head when I stood up straight. He pulled something off of the shelf and handed it to me.

"My watch! Where did you find it?" I questioned as I reached out to grab it. As I grasped it in my hand, it began to shine brightly. It radiated warmth as in rose out of my hand and into the air. Pulsing steadily with light, the entire room was illuminated with a sturdy light. The flare subsided and yielded a strange device with similar colors to my watch.

"Your digivice only further proves that you are a true digidestined. Your journey will be dangerous so you will need a digimon to assist you." I could hardly retain everything that had just happened as we moved back to the field.

"The choice is yours. One of these digimon is your destined partner."

For a moment, I felt the heavy weight of decision resting on my shoulders. But the feeling subsided and was replaced with a feeling determination to find the perfect partner. Choosing from hundreds of varying colors and designs, I knew that one of them had to be perfect for me. I closed my eyes as I ventured into the grass to let my senses guide me. As I concentrated, I heard a soft voice that seemed to reach out to me. The digivice I was holding began to glow and faintly beep. I opened my eyes to see an arrow and a dot on the screen. In the direction of the arrow, I saw an egg decorated with blue and a yellow mark. I instantly recognized it as my egg.

Upon reaching the small egg, I promptly squatted to lift it from the ground. At the moment that my hands handled it, it began to glow with a ferocious light in sync with a burst from my digivice. The illumination subsided to reveal a small, blue ball. Shifting in my arms, the light blue head crest turned to reveal two black eyes and a smile beaming at me.

"Hi Samara! I'm so glad you found me! I'm your partner, Chibomon."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story! Sorry for the long update, I've been quite busy. Hopefully you like this chapter; it's filled with plenty of action an adventure. Next chapter will begin the main plot (I think) and introduce more digidestined. I really appreciate reviews so if you have the time, I would really love any sort of commentary – what do you like? Not like? What do you want to see? And of course if you find any embarrassing grammar or spelling mistakes….

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not the owner of digimon or the digital world. However, Bandai, Toei Anime, and Akiyoshi Hongo are credited with this wonderful accomplishment!

* * *

"I'm so happy you found me! We're going to best friends and play together all of the time!" I smiled at the enthusiastic little blue ball I was carrying. Wiggling with excitement, Chibomon released itself from my hold and jumped to the ground. Only about the size of a soccer ball, he had to make great bounds to match my stride.

"Let's go play on the bouncy road! It's so much fun," I playfully suggested. Attaining great heights while jumping on the bouncy surface, I peered into the horizon at the great stretch of land before us. The sun was setting and the natural lights were fading. Hut shelters and those fashioned from blocks began to warmly illuminate from within.

"You're welcome to eat something and stay the night," Elecmon pleasantly invited us.

Until then, I had not realized that it had been hours since my last meal. Alongside Elecmon, we ate a meal of fruits and a strange colored meat. It all tasted delicious to me. He showed us to a vacant hut for our stay. After laying out a large pad for myself and a smaller size for Chibomon, I sprawled across the hut and reached for my digivice. Setting it beside my head, I closed my eyes for the night.

"Good night, Chibomon. See ya in the morning," I said with a yawn.

"Nighty-night, Samara," Chibomon whispered in a small voice.

Sleep quickly overcame me and in my next moment of consciousness, I opened my eyes to a small blue creature perched on my chest and peering into my eyes.

"Yay you're awake!" it exclaimed loudly.

Not knowing what business this creature had in my hut, I scrambled to sit up and look for Chibomon. Rather than my cute little light blue ball friend, I sat accompanied by a mini dragon. He had the qualities to satisfy a young child as a stuffed toy. His small body, covered in a light blue fur, was topped with a round head complete with wide eyes, a small mouth, and horn like ears.

"Samara, it's me! In the night, I gained strength and digivolved. I'm DemiVeemon now!" This new creature, DemiVeemon, was larger than Chibomon and had fur of a deeper blue. However, something within me trusted him to be the friend to whom I had bid goodnight.

We exited our sleeping quarters and stepped into the beaming morning light. With a friendly greeting from Elecmon, we received instructions to seek Ophanimon.

"One of the three arch angels of the digital world. She will be able to answer any questions you have. There is no direct Trailmon line so you will have to cut through the forest bordering the village and cross the lake." I made an effort to comprehend these directions and hinder the endless questions flooding into my mind. I would have to save them for another time and be sure not forget them.

Soon, we departed from the village and entered the forest. With our goodbyes to Elecmon, DemiVeemon and I launched our first journey as partners. As we blundered through the twisting undergrowth of over grown exotic plants, I closely inspected the device which was formally my watch. The solid black body seemed to be made of a durable substance. As a digital cloud passed overhead and revealed the sun's beaming rays, the blue metallic bands flashed across the frame. The red grip and buttons would glow every time I held it steady. It was a perfect fit for my hand. I turned it over and felt the smooth roundness of the back of the head. This is truly amazing. I marveled at the flawless design.

Paying little attention to my footing, I suddenly noticed my foot sinking into the sodden ground. I hauled it out of the swampy land which gave a great slurp in response. I took a few steps back to relocate solid ground.

"Help me I'm falling in!" DemiVeemon cried as he slowly sunk into the ground. I leaned over and pulled him out of the marsh. He was covered in green moss and dripped swampy water.

"Gross! I guess we'll have to walk around it. This is disgusting," I muttered with distaste as I shook my foot clean. The soggy earth was difficult to decipher from the solid ground so we tread with careful footsteps. The further we hiked out of the way, the more frustrated I became. Suddenly, I realized that this wary trek was unnecessary; we could travel through the tree branches exceeding the swampy ground.

With DemiVeemon settled atop my head, I found an old tree on which I could hoist myself towards the branches overhead. Feeling it shift beneath my feet, I quickly hopped back to the ground and began to look for another small tree. I heard the creak and groan of wood, then louder groaning, then a vocal groan.

"What's the matter?" I assumed that DemiVeemon sat in some sort of discomfort. He looked down at me with a huge smile.

"Nothin'!" he exclaimed in his high pitched voice. That groan sounded too deep and resonant to be DemiVeemon.

I turned back towards the tree on which I had stepped. Originally thinking it was dead wood, I was astonished to find it gazing at us with two large, unfriendly eyes. A horizontal line below its gaping eyes contrasted the natural vertical pattern of its tree bark. It then cracked to reveal an expansive mouth which released a clamorous moan.

"What, do you think you can just use me as a stepping stool?" it erupted with rage.

Thoroughly terrorized by this vocalization, DemiVeemon and I sprinted in the opposite direction. With the forest digimon in hot pursuit, I began to apprehend its club-like limbs.

_**Woody Smash**_

Narrowly dodging the pummel of the wooden hammer arms, they made impact on the tree beside me. Breaching and splintering, the fractured tree caused me to tumble to the ground with DemiVeemon beside me.

_**Branch Drill**_

A fist of wood bolted for me, but with no time to recover, I braced myself for the guaranteed impact.

_**Pop Attack**_

My loyal friend courageously hopped to his feet and attempted a counter attack, only to be swatted aside. I scrambled off the ground and ran to him.

"Why did you do that? He's so much bigger than you?" I questioned him.

"Sometimes size doesn't matter. But, I guess right now it does. I just wanted to protect you. It's my job," my little friend replied weakly.

Another attack was speeding our way so I had no time to respond.

_Fine, if he can fight back, then so can I. _

Moved by my partner's will power, I ignited my fist into a burning black flame which met the wood punch of our offender. For a moment, we were locked in a stalemate with neither side faltering. A minor explosion ensued and I was hurled into some swamp water while my opponent only slid back a few feet. I scrambled back to DemiVeemon, who was now standing upright.

"We can take him! I'm not down yet! I promise I will protect you," he cried triumph.

"Yes! We can win this fight! And I promise I will protect you," I vowed with a renewed energy.

"We may be smaller, but together we can win!" my partner yelled with enthusiasm.

As we simultaneously pumped a fist into the air with aggression, my digivice began to rapidly beep and illuminate. DemiVeemon glowed in conjunction with a serenely hypnotizing light. I heard a small voice emerging from my digivice.

_DemiVeemon digivolve to..._

His form enlarged and in an instant, the light had dispersed.

_Veemon!_

I gaped in amazement at my strengthened friend. Keeping the same blue and white colors, he had grown taller with longer limbs and an extensive tail. His facial features now included bright yellow markings, one of which was a prominent V imprinted on his forehead.

"I digivolved again! Now we can really pulverize this guy!" he shouted confidently.

The digimon had fully recovered from the shock of the strength of my attack and began charging towards us.

"It doesn't matter if you're a strong human with a stronger digimon. I will still destroy you!" The digimon continued to rage as he ran towards us.

While I leaped from the path of harm, my enhanced partner showcased his new abilities with a splintering counter attack.

_**Vee-Headbutt**_

With an excellent show of power, Veemon literally attacked head-on when his head collided with a wooden fist. The woody digimon was sent stumbling backwards as Veemon rebounded and landed next to me. Meanwhile, I had been formulating a simple plan to foil our attacker. Beckoning towards my partner, I whispered to him my scheme.

We broke away in different directions; I went above in the trees and he went around and behind the digimon. With a barrage of black fire, I forced him back towards the swamp. Veemon effectively blocked any escape route.

I swung through the branches in pursuit of the digimon without relenting my offense. When he teetered on the edge of the swampy water, Veemon landed a direct hit.

_**Vee-Punch**_

The digimon fell into the swampy water as we made our escape through the tree tops.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Correction from the last chapter: no there are no introductions to any new digidestined in this chapter. And there probably will not be in the next chapter. Or maybe. But definitely not this one. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that. So thank you so much for reading my story! I hope you like it and the direction it is going.

Disclaimer: Bandai, Toei Anime, and Akiyoshi Hongo own digimon. I am not them, so I do not own digimon… too bad.

* * *

We followed the swamp to its mouth by the lake. The forestry cleared to reveal a sparkling beach with clear blue water. We walked along the edge of the beach as we searched for a way to cross the expanse of water. Unable to formulate an effective plan, we sat defeated on the sand.

"What was that thing that attacked us earlier?" I thought aloud of our recent encounter.

"That was Woodmon, a champion level forest digimon," Veemon answered thoughtfully.

"How did you know that?" I was surprised that he knew so much for only being a few days old.

"Well he was made of wood and it took both of us to defeat him," he replied with naive cheer.

"Oh... Well that makes sense!" (At that age, I wasn't very logical either)

As I started out towards the horizon, I noticed a disturbance in the water. At first, I only regarded a bubbling on the surface of the water. Slowly, amidst the bubbling, a slender horn emerged from the lake. Soon to follow, an small submarine-like creature surfaced.

"Hello, I'm Submarimon. I was sent by Ophanimon to help you cross the lake." Though it was definitely a living creature, as it spoke, I could not detect and movement of a mouth and it had a mechanical voice.

"Oh, thanks for coming! We were starting to get a little worried!" Veemon sighed with relief.

"Hey wait, how do we know we can trust him?" My skepticism made me think twice before completely trusting this digimon. "Give us a minute to sort this out." I pulled Veemon to the side to discuss this matter.

"That's fine by me. But you know, they say I'm the most reliable transportation for water travel in the digital world," Submarimon informed us with a chuckle.

"So, can we trust this guy?" Veemon asked with a new suspicion.

"What if we do and he turns out to be a bad guy? We will be on water and we won't be able to do anything about it. But, we don't have any other way to cross the lake," I carefully calculated.

"How about we go with him and if he's bad, we attack once we reach land. Then if he is good, we'll be at the castle with no problem!" Veemon's plan seemed wonderful to me.

"Good call, let's go," I instructed as we returned to the water's edge.

"So you decided to come with me." The clear hood opened for us to climb into the small vehicle. Once it closed, there was little space for both me and Veemon, but we fit inside. We sat in silence as Submarimon dived deeper into the water. Looking through the window, I could perceive various creatures swimming through the area. They all seemed to resemble aquatic creatures that I had learned about in school but much more imaginative looking.

Upon reaching the shore, I stepped onto the short sand bar. Preventing the bar from fully becoming a beach was an extensive field of flowers. Amidst the fragrant field loomed a monumental palace which I assumed to be the castle of Ophanimon. The fortress was similar to the castle belonging to Seraphimon but appeared more like fairytale. White stone pillars transcended the field and contrasted the background of the setting digital sun.

We thanked Submarimon for the ride and began our shuffle through the field. The aroma of the field surrounded us and calmed our minds as we began to feel the weariness of our adventure. As we neared the castle, we were greeted by a very lithe figure guarding the palace.

"I am Nefertimon. Welcome to Ophanimon's castle." Her introduction was curt as we followed the angelical beast through the greeting archway.

We were initially acquainted with a voluminous library then led through an elegant hallway to a spacious glass room. The setting sun touched all surfaces with a golden light which reflected a shimmer over the glass walls. With a moment of stillness in the golden room, I regarded the exalted figure in the center of the enclosure. A royal creature donned in slender armor and golden wings posed with a powerful and calm disposition. So this was the great Ophanimon.

"Welcome Samara, to the digital world. I can see that the bond with your partner digimon is already strong. This is critical to reach your full potential as a leader."

Though her speech was distinct, I had trouble comprehending the meaning of her words. Noticing my confusion, she continued.

"Let me explain, you came to the digital world because your destiny is intertwined with digimon. And you, being the first of your generation to receive your digivice and partner, are the leader of a select group of other digidestined."

"But why am I the leader? And what does that even mean?" I interrupted with questions.

"Your natural qualities of a leader have brought you here. You were summoned by the digital world in this time of danger to lead a resistance to forces threatening the balance between the human and digital worlds. I know it may appear to be a lot of pressure, but for now, you will start small. Your goal for the near future is to assemble and strengthen your team of digidestined."

"Uh, ok," I responded with uncertainty. For the time being, my task didn't seem too daunting. But save the balance? How was I supposed accomplish something of that quantity?

"I will return you and Veemon to your world to begin your search. Recently, a tear has been made between the worlds allowing low level digimon to escape the digital world. You may begin your training by defeating these digimon and preventing them from interfering in a world where they do not belong. It would appear that the tear is close to your home so you two will not have to go far to find the digimon."

Veemon anxiously raised a hand decorated with sharp claws and danced around. "Uh I have a question," he spoke up while waving a hand around. "Can we have something to eat? I'm starving!"

"Yeah me too and tired!" I added.

"Of course. You young ones have been through a lot today. You can eat and rest here for the night and I will send you home tomorrow," Ophanimon answered graciously.

After thanking Ophanimon and being led through another grand corridor, we entered a splendid room with a large bed and table. I vaguely noted the intricate details of the decor as Veemon and I ravenously ate all of the food presented to us. Following our generous meal, we turned off the lights and lay down.

"I can't wait to take you home. I can show you my home and my school and the beach and the great food. It'll be so much fun and we can play all of the time!" I rambled to my friend as we fell asleep.

"Mmmm what's your favorite...food," he replied drowsily.

Too tired to respond, I smiled and fell into a deep slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well I don't really have much to say. This chapter is what it is. I think I will try to write a big action chapter next. But no guarantees. I hope you are enjoying my story so far! And I sincerely thank you if you have gotten this far! What do you like, what don't you like? What do you want to see happen? Any questions or concerns just leave a review or pm me – I will respond to anything! Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own digimon! Who does, you ask? Well I believe it is the great Bandai , Toei Anime, Akiyoshi Hongo!

* * *

Hearing the birds call overhead, I opened my eyes to face a new day. Sitting up and turning to my left, I watched as my young friend slept peacefully. Since our return to the real world two months earlier, we had defeated five digimon who had crossed through portals. Most were pretty simple fights, but the one last night had been tough.

As I gazed at the forest beyond the cave entrance, I remembered the feeling of near defeat. At first, Crabmon didn't seem to be a difficult opponent. We had battled and overpowered a few rookie digimon before this one. However, his speed and advantage in the water combined with his _Crab Meat Hammer_ attack proved a difficult challenge. After considerably struggling, Veemon and I combined efforts and prevailed.

I stretched outside the entrance to the spacious cave and basked in the warm sunlight. I heard a petit yawn and DemiVeemon joined me shortly afterwards.

"How's your arm? Crabmon had really sharp pinchers!" my partner asked with worry.

"It's good. But it still hurts some," I replied as I examined at the bandage. "Let's go shopping. I need to get some school supplies. School is starting soon, blah."

"Can we go to the candy store too?" he asked hopefully.

"You mean the convenient store? They sell more than just candy."

"Okay!" he replied with little concern over my correction.

We followed the familiar path leading out of the forest and into town and briefly stopped to retrieve some money from what DemiVeemon named the "banking tree". Not in the mood to encounter anyone that I knew who would question my "stuffed animal", we took a detour around the development area and on the main road. Pressured by DemiVeemon into stopping in front of the electronics store, we watched a car commercial displayed across rows of screens but quickly left out of boredom.

"What if those TVs were gates to the digital world and those cars were actually in the digital world!" he thought excitedly.

"Uh I think there's just a bunch of wires and stuff in there."

He wasn't listening to me as usual. We made our way to the grocery store. It was a pleasant day and the town was bustling with activity.

"So much for not seeing a lot of people," I grumbled.

We went to the office supplies isle of the store and encountered many other students buying supplies. The shelves were well stocked so I found everything I needed.

Finding an empty isle, I was able to whisper to DemiVeemon.

"There's candy here so let's get it now."

They made their way through a maze of carts to the candy section. We were met with a disruptive scene in the middle of the grocery store.

"I don't wanna go tonight! You can't make me!" A little boy screamed and stomped his foot. Tears ran down his cheeks as he glared defiantly at his mother.

His mother began screaming back at him.

"Parents shouldn't scream," I muttered to DemiVeemon. He looked to me questioningly.

"Is this what it's like to have parents," he asked.

"Uh yeah pretty much. That's what I think anyways," I remembered.

"Well I'm glad that I have you!" he smiled up at me. We returned our attention to the unfortunate family.

The mother screamed louder and raised a hand. I instantly knew what was about to happen. Without thinking, I swiftly moved to intervene before the hand made contact with the young boy. I glared coldly at the woman and released my hold on her wrist. Usually, I knew that it was not my place to intervene in family affairs, but this lady's actions were unacceptable. Even if I would never see this boy again and would not be able to protect him, I could at least make a difference this one time and spare him the humiliation. I turned to the boy and opened my mouth to say something.

I looked into his young eyes and felt a strange electric energy. It was akin to that of the digital world. Across his eyes flashed a brief image of a network of wires, a reflection of the sky in the digital world. By the small look of surprise on his face, I could tell that he experienced a similar sensation. I nodded to him and took my leave. Collecting my groceries, I hastily departed and forgot to pay.

"Samara! Where are we going?" DemiVeemon howled as I hastened to the forest.

I continued to sprint until we arrived at our familiar cave. I dropped my supplies and my partner in front of the cave. Finding a sunny spot, I sat and began to meditate.

_What happened with that boy? _

_Why was there an instant suggestion of the digital world?_

_Could he be a digidestined that I am supposed to find? _

_But he was so young... Maybe five or so. _

My concentration was interrupted by a strong presence. I awakened from my trance to behold an orb levitating through the forest. It glowed and surrounded itself with a blue electric energy. DemiVeemon rushed to my side and together we gaped at its radiance. It descended through the tree tops to ground level where it firmly planted itself into the soil. With a bright light, a figure appeared before us.

"Ophanimon!" we cried in unison.

However, the exalted digimon did not appear whole. Her figure seemed hazy. Watching static flashes, I realized that her appearance was more or less a projection.

"You must be wondering who that young boy was. If you haven't already guessed, yes, he is a digidestined. However, I send this message to tell you that our forces in the digital world are doing much better than originally planned. Few digimon are entering your world and they pose only a minor threat. It is predicted that in about a year, larger waves of digimon will intrude. That is about when you should begin assembling your team. As the danger increases, so will the number of digidestined. Until then, continue to train and maybe keep an eye on that one boy. As you have noticed, there is a signal when you connect with a digidestined. Keep an eye out for them as well. That is all I have to tell you for now. Good luck in your training and don't let your guard down."

The projection disappeared and the orb sank into the ground out of sight. DemiVeemon and I stared in silence where the orb had once been.

"Well that was interesting," I finally spoke.

"Ya good to know. Can we go back and get some candy?" DemiVeemon added.

The summer closed peacefully and the school year began in the same manner. Not wanting to part with my friend for the duration of the school day, I left him in my locker all day under the disguise of a stuffed animal. I would notice other kids laugh and whisper. But they would be jealous if they knew he was actually a kick butt fighting monster. I wouldn't tell them; they don't deserve to know about digimon. Besides, they would run to their parents for one reason or another and initiate the involvement of adults where they do not belong.

These were the ideas which I pondered during class. My sixth grade classes were simple but many of my classmates struggled. I would routinely finish my work in a timely manner then sit for the remainder of the period and think.

Primarily, I day dreamed about adventures with DemiVeemon. Sometimes, we would be the heroes and save the town. Other times, we would be undercover in the digital world with the objective of taking down evil. On occasion, I would examine my classmates and determine if they would be worthy of a digital destiny. But none of them were. On a lot of days, I would wish for some sort of excitement during school. And one day, I got my wish.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks so much for reading my story! I really appreciate it if you have made it this far. I'm considering writing a short story based on this event but following other characters… If you have questions, comments, concerns or just want to talk, leave a review or hit up my inbox(: Also, I struggle with grammar and apostrophes so if you find any errors, please let me know. This is kinda embarrassing. Thanks(;

* * *

I sat in class creating an unorganized list of everything I knew about digimon. Recently, there had been very few encounters with the foreign beasts. After school, following the completion of my homework, I would utilize the library resources to research digimon. Until my first inquiry, I had come to the conclusion that I was the sole person on this Earth who knew about digimon. Quite on the contrary, I discovered that _Digimon_ is actually a child's television show. Not having control over a TV for most of my childhood, I would not have known. Rather, I began to spend my afternoons in the library watching various episodes on the internet. My knowledge gained from the show and assorted websites compiled quite a list in my notebook. Also included throughout the pages was a compilation of doodles of Veemon and me battling large creatures.

On this fateful morning, an announcement blared over the loudspeaker, interrupting the teacher mid-sentence.

_Please excuse this interruption. All computer servers have crashed. Please bare with us while we find a solution. There will be another announcement when the network is back on. _

We continued our education with little interruption and changed classes with ease. It was during second period when I felt a static change in the air.

_Please excuse this interruption. The server should be back on momentarily. _

However, momentarily following the new announcement was the scream of the fire alarm. The school evacuated in a timely manner with everyone buzzing with excitement. The teachers took attendance of their students and raised a green card to signify that their class was together. Looking down the street, I noticed a few red cards. Through the chatter of students, I overheard a conversation from the administrative walkie-talkies. Six boys were not present. Five were in my grade and one was in fifth grade. I was about to hear their plan to retrieve the students when I felt a small vibrate in my pocket. Looking at the screen of my digivice, I saw a red dot and an arrow at the top of the screen. There was a digimon in the direction of the school. So that's what was wrong with the computer systems. I slipped away from the mass of students and re-entered the evacuated building.

The first priority was retrieving DemiVeemon from my locker. Rounding the corner of my hallway, I noticed that he had already let himself out. Next, I could not decide if it was more important to locate the other kids or stop the digimon. The shriek of the fire alarm was making it difficult to draw a conclusion. However, hearing the static noise of a walkie-talkie sent me hiding in the girls bathroom. The last thing I needed was to be caught by an administrator. We waited motionless for the man to pass.

"Still no sign of them or the..." His voice faded as he distanced himself from our hiding place.

"That sounded like the principal. We better move fast," I whispered as DemiVeemon and I ran in the opposite direction. Reaching an intersection of hallways, I chose to continue running straight. However, our path was blocked by a pile of ruble. We came screeching to halt.

"Whoa! Do you think that the digimon did that?" DemiVeemon exclaimed

"Well I don't know what else would've. You better digivolve!" As I pointed my digivice towards him, his body became a grand light and he advanced a stage in his digivolution.

_DemiVeemon digivolve to... Veemon!_

"I think we're far enough away from the principal. Let's find the digimon since we can track him with the digivice."

We followed the direction indicated by the arrow. Reaching another intersection, we slowed as we heard voices coming from a different hallway. Cautiously peering around the corner, I was met with a wall of fallen rubble again. I could see straight through the ceiling to the second floor.

"It's alright now, let's go boys." I heard the principal on the other side of the debris.

"But what if we run into the monster?" the question came from the unfamiliar voice of a young boy. That must be the boy from the grade below us.

"We'll just beat it like last time!"

The new voice came from Andrew, a boy in my grade.

"Now boys, there are no such things as monsters. Let's get going," the principal explained unconvincingly.

The digimon must have come through the computers and caused the system to crash. The first computer to be rebooted would be that of the principal so he can resume his important business or whatever. So he must have seen the digimon first and ordered the school to be evacuated. That would explain his apprehensive tone.

"Samara let's find that evil digimon!" Veemon returned my thoughts to the pressing situation.

We followed the signal through the open hallway and to a classroom. Though the room was dark, I could perceive the figure of a digimon by the illumination of a computer monitor. I could see its round head topping a body of long tentacles. Its two arms clutched the monitor as it floated above the ground. It was too mesmerized by the screen to initially notice us. Joggling the door handle proved ineffective so Veemon had to break it down before we could enter. We had suddenly infiltrated the room, but the digimon was slow to release its attention from the computer. It's puppet head slowly turned towards us as it gazed with unfocused eyes. My body was suspended with horror as I gaped at the sinister digimon. It released a malicious laugh and dove into the computer with swift speed.

"Samara, we have to follow it!" Veemon shouted in pursuit.

In its wake remained a stats screen on the monitor.

"Keramon is a rookie digimon known to eat and destroy large amounts of data. It's attacks are _Bug Blaster _and _Network Flapping._" I read aloud. _ "_There isn't much about the second attack but the first one looks pretty bad."

Not sure how I would fit in the computer I poked the screen. I was not able to enter and neither was Veemon.

"Well I guess we have to keep searching." As I spoke, my digivice beeped and pointed in a new direction.

We tracked the digimon to the gym hallway. It just sat idly at the end of a hall of trophies and awards. We cautiously inched towards it. Keramon's eyes continues their unfocused gaze in our direction but he never indicated that he was aware of our presence.

"Do you think he's sleeping?" Veemon whispered.

"I'm not really sure what his eyes look like when they're closed," I whispered in response.

As we moved closer, his mouth abruptly cracked open and he erupted with heinous laughter. The dark void of his mouth illuminated and bust with bullets of light.

"Move!" Veemon yelled as we sprang backwards.

The tiled floor burst with the impact sending debris into the trophy case.

"We gotta get him out of this hallway! He'll cause too much damage!" I yelled over the explosions caused by Keramon.

"Where can we take him? If we go outside, everyone will see!" Veemon shouted in reply.

"If we can get him in the gym, there will be plenty of space to fight. We'll have to charge him and force him there," I explained.

"Ok! He is shooting randomly and not aiming for us. If we can make it past his attack I'll knock him into the gym while you open the door," Veemon elaborated on my plan.

"Right. Let's go!" I screamed as we charged.

I blindly ran through the bombardment while trying to remain close to the wall. I wanted to be ready by the door when Veemon attacked. I focused on reaching the end of the hallway as bolts of lights exploded the cement around me but did not dare to open my eyes as debris was propelled through the rising dust. Glaring bullets of light burned bright as the sun as they whirled through the air. I could only sprint though the shower of attacks until I reached the end.

Suddenly I felt the explosions cease though they were still audible. Opening my eyes, I could see Keramon though the smoke to my right and the gym door to the left. As I I opened the door and yelled to Veemon, the attacks terminated. Without the repugnant laughter, an erie silence fell with the dust. Keramon's head turned to face me and its laughter resumed with a slow crescendo. It gaped its mouth to release his _Bug Blaster_attack directly on me. With no direction to run, no place to hide, and no hope of out running a bullet, I braced myself for eminent impact. I could take a hit. I hoped.

_**Vee-Headbutt!  
**_

Halting the pending attack, Veemon made direct impact on Keramon. The surprise attack sent Keramon stumbling into the gym. After Veemon had entered, I bolted the doors shut.

I returned to the fight to witness Keramon's immense speed and Veemon's inability to compete. This battle would require an elaborate strategy with the objective of outsmarting the opponent.

Piles of rubble were accumulating around the gym floor. I used them to create a small fortress not large enough to conceal myself, but sufficient for escaping Keramon's focus. I told Veemon to distract our opponent then lure him over top of my fort. He complied, and at the right moment, I sprang out of hiding and grabbed his tentacles.

I believe that he was quite surprised and aimed his attacks towards me. I endured the attack until Veemon landed a direct kick, which sent both Keramon and me across the room. As we hit the opposing wall, I used Keramon to cushion the impact and still refused to let go. Stunned by the landed attack and my persistence, he was slow to regain his composure. I wasted no time in a series of close range attacks. They kept him in place until Veemon arrived. With constant pummeling from both of us, Keramon was soundly defeated.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Wow it's been almost a month since the last chapter! This one is longer than usual, but I think with more characters and more dialogue, the chapters will continue to get longer. Thank you so much for reading my story! Do you like it? Are you intrigued? What's going to happen next? Leave a review? PM me? Why am I asking so many questions?

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon but I love the idea(:

* * *

The building was repaired and school resumed with expected normality. Even the monster scare subsided within a few weeks. School persisted through the many complaints from bored children, I being one of them. Compared to the damage done by Keramon, the remainder of the school year passed uneventfully. My sixth grade year ended successfully and the summer began. To compensate for a relatively inconclusive school year, I wished for a greater summer. I really needed to learn to be careful for what I wished.

The excitement began on my 12th birthday at the beginning of July. I had spent the past week with my best friend who was visiting from out of town. Since the beginning, we had been friends. Through ease or strife, our friendship was eternal. Six years ago, she was the one who had helped me escape the cramped lifestyle of society. We fled into the woods where I have remained since. She returned and a few days later, her parents' jobs were relocated and they moved far away. Every year around the time of my birthday, they would visit our town and stay a while. This gave us the opportunity to rekindle our friendship.

I trusted her more than anyone else so I introduced her to my digimon on the day that she arrived.

"Alice, I'd like you to meet someone. This is DemiVeemon," I acquainted them as I revealed my "stuffed animal".

"Hello! Nice to meet you!" he burst rather abruptly.

She gawked at him with her mouth hanging open. I could understand that a living, blue monster wasn't something easy to digest.

"You're really pretty!" DemiVeemon exclaimed with a smile.

And that, she was. Even at our young age, Alice showed early signs of beauty. Her eyes shone brightly with blue tones on her perfectly arranged face. Her brown hair tumbled down her shoulders as she sat in the grass of the forest. Her charm and athleticism granted her pass into social "popularity" which I had considered shallow and deplorable. But Alice was genuine and always will be. I was proud to have such a wonderful friend.

"Uh thanks," she replied after recovering from a state of shock. She reached to pat his head and enjoy his short, soft fur.

By my birthday, she was undoubtedly accustomed to him and completely at ease. The three of us enjoyed cake and ice cream for breakfast and lunch. Nearing the evening, we felt a little sick and ate a normal meal.

During the course of our dinner, a soft whimpering arose. We paused mid-chew to decipher the source of the whine. Through the nearby bushes, a small boy slowly revealed himself. His tear-stained cheeks were rosy red and his nose matched in color. His sun-bleached short hair had captured various twigs and leaves from low branches and bushes. Besides looking small and exhausted, the boy was very clean and well kept.

Neither of us was sure what to do. We looked at each other helplessly before Alice confronted him. She gently put an arm around him and tried to comfort him. I studied the boy but remained in place.

"I think that might be that one boy from the store," I whispered to DemiVeemon.

"Which one, there are so many," he asked.

"Remember last year before school? His mother was a very nasty lady."

"Uh not really."

DemiVeemon hopped over to the boy and peered into his face. He had collapsed on the ground from fatigue and sat there sobbing. Alice was still trying to solace the child.

"Hello, why are you so sad?" DemiVeemon asked outright.

The little boy gasped and momentarily stopped crying.

"Are you a real monster?" he asked wonderingly.

"I'm a digimon. A digital monster!" DemiVeemon replied proudly.

"Oh of course," he replied as if he understood. And maybe he did.

"My name is DemiVeemon, nice to meet you. What's your name?" he introduced himself.

"I'm Davey."

At this point, I rose and went to retrieve something from my cave. I returned as the boy was on the verge of tears again.

"Here, want some?" I offered him a piece of leftover cake. The proposal seemed to quell his sadness. After eating, he had calmed a considerable amount.

"I'm Alice and that's Samara. It's her twelfth birthday today. How old are you?" Alice ventured to coax some information from him.

"Seven," the Davey sniffled.

"Oh so you're going to be in first grade?"

The young boy affirmed with a nod.

"Do you remember me from the grocery store last summer?" I was curious to know if he recognized me. I was certain he was the first (and only) digidestined that I had found.

He stared at me for a few moments before nodding. "Yes you saved me from being hit. I remember you."

"So is that why you ran away?" Alice asked kindly with a bit more understanding.

The boy just nodded solemnly. Davey continued eating his cake without threatening to burst into tears once more. He was a pretty tough kid.

"You know, I ran away from home too, about the same age as you. I was six but going into first grade too," I offered.

"Did your mommy and daddy hit you too?" he asked without a second thought.

"No, they yelled at me but otherwise ignored me," I remembered gruffly. "I didn't like it, so I left."

"Yeah me too," he smiled at our similarity.

"You know, I still don't understand why your parents got you if they were just going to ignore you," Alice wondered aloud.

"They made me work a lot. Cleaning and everything. I was adopted when I was a baby." My explanation turned to Davey.

"Did your parents look like you?"

"No, they looked more like you and Alice."

The question must have arisen from my Asian complexion. My skin had a darker tone which was further enunciated by my black hair and dark eyes.

The rest of our conversation for the evening consisted of light chatter. We had hit the heavy topics so we aimed to get to know each other.

Davey was a typical young boy; he liked sports, video games, and watching TV. The major endeavor of his life thus far was to defeat the troll lord in his favorite game. I noticed that, beyond the average attributes, he was also perceptive and cunning. He would be a fine contribution to the team.

"I better be going back, it's getting late." Alice got up to depart from the woods. She lodged with her family at the bed and breakfast in the middle of town. In our town, there were two options for quarters: the bed and breakfast which was just as quaint as the village itself, or the Inn on the lake which overlooked the bay.

"We will walk you back," I referred to my digimon and myself. "Do you want to come?"

Davey glanced around the darkening woods before nodding.

"Here, you want to carry DemiVeemon? He's not heavy, just annoying sometimes," I handed the boy my partner with a laugh.

I led them from the labyrinth of greenery to the familiar trail into town. Alice and I discussed our Fourth of July plans (for probably the tenth time) while Davey and DemiVeemon chattered behind us.

"So first you'll meet us for breakfast since it's free." Alice began from the top of the day.

"Then we look at all of the festive decorations around town. I love all of the patriotic stuff!" Patriotism always reminded me of my birthday.

"And on our way back, I'll get my suit and we will spend the afternoon at the beach."

Through the cracks in our conversation, I could hear Davey and my digimon chatting.

"So do you fight other digimon?"

"Yeah Samara and I make a great team! We always beat the evil digimon."

"I wish I could fight evil digimon too," Davey griped.

"You can! Just go to the digital world and find a partner and you'll be a digidestined!"

In the eyes of the in-training digimon, everything was that straight forward.

"Well here's my stop. I'll see you first thing tomorrow, don't forget. And bring DemiVeemon and Davey too," Alice instructed as we parted.

I took the opportunity of the hike back to the forest to explain to Davey the lifestyle that we lived.

"So DemiVeemon and I do whatever we want pretty much. I mean, I gotta hide him so people don't get suspicious. But as long as he's small, he can be my stuffed animal. We sleep in caves usually. Sometimes under the stars though. I can keep a fire going when it's cold. Hey, can you do anything weird like that?"

It had suddenly occurred to me that our similar situations might insinuate similar special abilities. We both left home at a young age and I felt we were both capable of supporting ourselves.

"Yeah I can make things cold," he suggested.

"Can you make ice? Or maybe snow?" DemiVeemon had certainly enjoyed our winter's snowfall.

"Not really. Sometimes things get frosty but that's it."

No one was around so I manifested a small flame in my palm and displayed it for him. (In hindsight, that was a reckless demonstration; anyone could have been hiding in the shadows). His eyes grew bright as the flame flickered in their reflection.

"Wow can you teach me how to do that?" he asked excitedly.

"Um maybe. We're kind of opposites with temperature. I could try to help you with cold stuff though." He probably had to do the opposite of myself to produce his opposite skill.

He grew quiet and began to nod off as we walked. I had to continuously press him to persist that we were nearly back. By the edge of the forest, he could endure no further so I carried him on my back for the rest of the walk. We traveled through darkness but I knew every stick and stone in the woods so we arrived to our cave in no time. I distinctly recall having hope that one day Davey would also learn the forest as I had. It felt nice to have a human companion, to have human family.

We all had a long day and I instantly fell into a deep sleep after setting down my new companion. I had managed a few hours of tranquility before being startled by a high wailing. As I opened my eyes, I believed it to be dawn. A bright light, akin to the sun, pierced the darkness of the cave. But this light offered no solar warmth, rather a freezing chill.

I crawled to Davey who was cowering and whimpering against the cave wall. I gently prodded his arm to quiet him.

"Hey don't be afraid. I think it's for you."

It had a digital energy but the freeze definitely did not suit me. I hauled him away from the wall but he clung to me. With DemiVeemon on my shoulder, I carried the two of them towards the glow. Davey had lost his fear and replaced it with wonder and curiosity. Still clinging to me, he reached into the center of the light and grasped something unseen. Light crawled up his arm with blinding speed and encompassed all of us. I could feel Davey and DemiVeemon being ripped away from me as we began our descent.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story! I restate: send a PM or review or something if you want to talk! I love meeting new people! It has been such a long time since my last update; I do apologize. Though I wish I could devote all of my time to digimon, I (as many others do) have more important commitments…

Disclaimer: Though it is very evident, I do not own digimon. As cool as that would be.

* * *

I was chilled when I first saw the light. I was chilled when the light enveloped me. I was chilled while I was in the limbo between worlds. I was chilled when I landed. I was chilled when I finally opened my eyes. Well it's no wonder, considering that we had landed on the edge of a snowy plane. Near our landing area was a village. Made of igloos, the refuge did not look promising of warmth, though I could see a faint flicker of a dire in the growing darkness.

Veemon's large head emerged from a pile of snow with a huge grin. Davey landed nearby and sat in a snow drift. After assuring their safety and survival, I took a moment to meditate and mediate my body temperature.

"Are you cold?" I asked once I had managed relief from the freeze. But Davey was not and somehow Veemon did not seem affected.

"Where did DemiVeemon go?" Davey noted the disappearance of my small partner.

"I digivolved to rookie level when we came here," Veemon explained.

A low moan arose as the wind rustled the snow. It brought with it a freezing chill which developed into a howl as it rushed across the icy tundra. Our summer attire was not suited for the arctic environment. This fact was made even more apparent as our bare skin was exposed to the gusts of frozen wind.

"Let's go to those igloos. They're might be warmth and nice digimon," I ordered.

"We're in the digital world?" Davey asked with his eyes aglow. And at that moment, his hand began to glow. He turned his palm upwards to reveal the glowing device resting in his hand.

"You have your own digivice! Congratulations, Davey. You're a digidestined now," Veemon expressed with excitement to our new friend.

In his small hand, he marveled at a device identical to mine, but his was green with a white grip and buttons. The brilliant glow had faded but the screen remained dimly lit. It began a soft beep as the display projected from the face of the digivice. A circle lined with evenly spaced arrows extended as a hologram. The largest arrow swung around the circle many times. After several moments of continuous beeping, the arc of the arrow's path became steady and it eventually slowed until it remanded still.

"It looks like these things have a built in compass. That's handy. Good thing it points to the shelter," I observed as we followed its direction.

"I think I've heard of a compass in school," Davey remembered. He experimented with the guidance. Turning his device, the arrow remained locked on course.

Snow fell relentlessly as we trudged towards the village. By the time we reached it, I felt like a walking snowman. That was, until I actually saw walking snowmen. Large, white beasts plowed through streets lined with igloos. They were larger than Davey and I put together with limbs thick like pillars.

"What is this place?" Davey whispered.

"This is the Fridgimon Village!" Veemon specified.

Snowy, round heads turned to gape as we made an appearance in their town. They paused to regard our alien presence but only one stepped forward to meet us.

"Could you be humans?" he spoke with a wise, authoritative voice. "Welcome to Fridgimon Village. I'm the elder Fridgimon. Don't mind the stares; most of us have never seen humans before, let alone in our humble village."

"Hi, I'm Samara and this is Davey. We're digidestined and Veemon is my partner." I tried not to forget my manners of introduction, even if I was talking to a snowman. An elder is an elder.

He studied us for a moment before replying. "Digidestined? I see. We've been waiting for you. Come with me."

Veemon and I exchanged inquisitive looks but proceeded as ordered.

As the elder of the village, this snowman relied on a sturdy cane of ice as he lead us down the streets. Through the thickening darkness and sheets of snow, a cathedral materialized at the end of the path.

We were brought into the gothic shelter which offered generous reprieve from the chill.

"Blanket while you wait?" We were offered a bulky throw and pads for sitting by some Fridgimon who had rushed to serve us.

I politely accepted the cover. I was not cold; I do not get cold. Our town was plagued with guaranteed snowfall during the winter months. As a fire enchantress (or whatever it was that I did), temperature falls didn't affect me normally. My limbs do not freeze; I do not shake and shiver. I just get extremely uncomfortable being out of my element.

While I contemplated my condition, I neglected the Fridgimon debriefing and missed the whole speech.

"Pst, Veemon," I nudged him. "Wait, what's going on?"

"The village has been waiting for the arrival of humans. And there is someone here for us," he whispered.

As we waited, my eyes grazed over our shelter. It looked like a cavernous dungeon with rows of pillars extending into the darkness in all directions. Torch lights insufficiently illuminated the pit but were lost to the expanse of the room. To where the Fridgimon had disappeared was anyone's guess. We sat on cushions on a cold stone floor.

"So, Davey. Are you going to live with us? Living in the woods is not that bad. Veemon and I can take care of you and stuff," I proposed the invite.

"Yeah it would be fun," he murmured in agreement. His eyelids were half-shut and he struggled to keep his head up. An enormous sneeze racked his frame and he sat upright once again. "That'd be great!" he shouted with exuberance before drifting back into dozing. His voice echoed through the cavernous pillars.

"I hope we can find a way home before Alice comes looking for us in the morning," I declared wistfully.

"Aw man, I was looking forward breakfast!" Veemon pouted.

"Sometime soon we'll need to get your stuff from you house. Is there a time when you know for sure that no one will be home?" My question was met with a light snore. "Hey wake up; we're supposed to meet someone. Well that's alright. We can get it the day after tomorrow or something." I continued rambling to myself, hoping I would not fall into a slumber.

A spec of light perforated the darkness in the distance. It drew nearer, accompanied by the dim illumination of a Fridgimon. In escort was a smaller digimon, no larger than a beaver. Utilizing slender wings in the place of ears, the petite creature floated towards us. As it drew closer, I could discern orange and white markings on its fur.

Davey suddenly perked up and pulled out his digivice from under the blanket. It was lightly vibrating and brightly illuminated. The projected compass pointed towards the approaching figures but disappeared as they drew closer. Davey wearily looked at them. When they arrived, the device ceased to vibrate and sounded a satisfied _ding_.

"Patamon!" Davey cried as he jumped to embrace the new digimon.

"Davey! I told you we would be able to play again!" he responded with a small voice.

"We found this guy traveling through a blizzard and brought him to our village. He said that he was looking for a human boy," the Fridgimon explained. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you need."

I nodded at the offer. "Thank you."

I watched as the silhouette of the gentle monster retreated and disappeared into the darkness. There were good digimon, there were bad digimon, then there were those in between. The Fridgimon were a good digimon - a vaccine type. I remembered all of my digimon encounters and who fell into the vaccine type. For starters, my partner was the best of the best. There was also Ophanimon, Nefertimon, and Sorcerermon who were among the celestial rank. Then there was Elecmon of Primary Village and the Trailmon. They had been good to me, yet when I had done research, the online database had referred to them as data type. Also, some of the digimon that had crossed into the human world were data type. Though, there was no doubt in my mind that Keramon had been a virus type. Staring into the deep abyss of a room, I fruitlessly hoped that I would not have to encounter any other virus digimon.

Davey was reacquainting with his old friend while I had speculated my digimon encounters. If I could remember correctly, Patamon was a rookie level vaccine type digimon. He definitely seemed friendly.

"Now, we're gonna live with Samara and Veemon in the woods. It's gonna be so much fun! And Alice is here too! She's really nice. But she is only staying for a little bit." His voice began to trail off and his shoulders slumped. He dozed for a moment before jumping to full attentiveness.

"Are you alright?" I stared incredulously at the boy. His ability to rebound was quite amazing.

"Yeah I'm really excited to finally get to play with Patamon all the time!" He hugged his small digimon.

"So how do you know each other?" I was naturally curious about his past digital encounters (which possibly shaped him into a digidestined).

"Well Patamon used to play with me but then he had to go away," he explained ambiguously. But that is the way seven-year-olds are.

"But then I came back to visit Davey sometimes!" Patamon included. I noted that they had a similar childish frame of mind.

"We talked through the TV until my parents caught me. Then I got in trouble," he included sullenly.

The warm glow of friendship made the cavernous room seem a bit less murky.

"Well, you're together now. Let's get some sleep (it seems that you need it) and hopefully wake up back home." According to my past experiences, you fall asleep in the digital world and wake up in the human world. I just hoped that would hold true before Alice noticed our disappearance.

Drawing the blankets around Veemon and me, I drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
